bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rikuri Nagareboshi
Rikuri Nagareboshi (流れ星・リクリ, Nagareboshi Rikuri) is a member of the Nagareboshi Family; being the daughter of Kazuma and Megami Nagareboshi and younger sister of Kagirinai Nagareboshi, and the main antagonist in Bleach: Second Rising. At first appearing as a dependable figure for Gai, Rikuri is actually Kaede Mikazuki's right-hand-woman, a feared diplomat and fighter, renowned for her ability and her ruthlessness. She shares a strange connection with Nika and the two are shown to have a rivalry of sorts. Appearance A stunning young woman; Rikuri's beauty is rather notable, even for a member of the Nagareboshi Family. Possessing long, brunette hair that glistens in the moonlight, Rikuri's hair reaches down to her ankles, much like her cousin. It is arranged sproadically; her bangs frame her face and extend down to her chin- on her forehead, the right side several clumps of hair splay out horizontally, varying in size and length. On the left side, clumps of hair only extend out horizontally slightly, though most are curved. At the top of her head, a slim forelock of hair sticks up, a cowlick of sorts. Her stunning emerald eyes shine radiantly. For attire, Rikuri doesn't have show any shame in revealing her glamourous figure. She wears a purple bustier, which she wears a red dress over it that possesses very high slits on both sides. She has blue feather-like attachements on her shoulders. Adorning her snow-white legs are stockings and garters, topped off with black stiletto boots. Personality and Traits Rikuri appears at first glance to be a calculating strategist, capable of predicting many of her opponents' moves. But before that, she acts as a 'cool elder sister' to her allies, seemingly caring for all of them to the point that she seems motherly. Always curious as to what is going on, Rikuri has a kind and gentle demeanor which made her popular with everyone. She believes in a friendly approach to problems, making her ideal for negotiations. She also treats everyone she knows with a reasonable amount of dignity and respect and can be charismatic to persuade people for her own ends. However below this calm exterior lies the persona of a maniac. When confronting her enemies directly Rikuri's true colours are revealed; she believes that she's the only one with the right to judge Soul Society and has a deep hatred for life. She is also severely unstable and unpredictable under pressure. History Synopsis Equipment Zeydra (ゼードラ, "Zeidora"; a pun upon "Dragon" (ドラゴン, doragon) and "G", in G-Exes): A unique spiritual weapon; said to be one of the Sanshu no Jingi; part of Amaterasu, to be precise, along with the G-Exes. The Zeydra is a weapon that was designed with psychic compatibility. Its completion signified a new milestone in psychic technology. It takes the form of a crimson saber. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: When wielding her blade, Rikuri sends herself into a trance, a unique state of mind that enables her to enjoy the fight, and relish the satisfaction of winning, releasing a constant and sizable stream of spiritual energy from her body, with a barely contained explosion of spiritual energy. When wielding her blade, her attacks appeared to be unconnected, her motions seemingly unpolished to an untrained observer. With her speed, it seems as if she is wielding many blades at once, moving too fast to see. Her attacks flow into each other with incredible precision, forming a constant near-invisible weave of energy. It should be noted that if Rikuri is not completely allowing her instincts to overwhelm her, then she cannot display her skill properly, leading her to remain unable to execute her Zanjutsu techniques. She focuses on quick, precise strikes, always aiming to hit her opponent's vital points in battle. She uses misdirection in her attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in her defense she is more than capable of making it up with surprise attacks. She uses heavy, lightning-quick blows which aim to inflict immense damage upon her opponents, and can even splatter limbs if enough force is poured into the strike. She is able to strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Behind Rikuri's deceptively waifish frame is a master of Hakuda, utilizing a style created by none other than Bruce Lee; the Jeet Kune Do. Jeet Kune Do is filled with non classical and straightforward movements. Due to the way this style works they believe in minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. The system works on the use of different 'tools' for different situations. These situations are broken down into ranges (Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling), with techniques flowing smoothly between them. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. Despite her lithe appearance; Rikuri is tremendously skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, which often takes her foes offguard. She prefers to bombard her opponent with a flurry of bone-shattering kicks delivered at breakneck speeds, though she will occasionally throw in a punch or two for good measure. While she prefers to utilize her innate powers, it has been shown that she is able to defeat even Captain-level Shinigami with brute strength alone. Rikuri's incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by her inherent immense strength, giving her the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. She has been shown to take down nearly Captains with only the aesthetically pleasing butterfly kick. While fighting, Rikuri can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against her enemies. *'Sakujoken' (削除拳, Fist of Erasure): Rikuri is able to erase whatever space her left hand touches; this effectively removes whatever is in her path from existence. Rikuri states that not even she knows where the voided objects go, but it seems the objects are eliminated like an extremely sharp blade had sliced clean through them. This grants her extreme distance in her attacks, as she can simply remove the air between herself and a target to bring them within range. Rikuri also seems to apply some type of force on inanimate objects that her moves forward, and Rikuri can utilize this ability to move herself, allowing herself to "teleport" short distances. Shunpo Master: Tremendous Speed: Percentage Power (筋肉操作, Kinniku Sōsa): Rikuri's signature is the ability regulate how much of her maximum power she releases, ranging from 0% to 100%. However, in her final fight against Gai, as Gai utilizes the IDEA Engine-Rising Phoenix Juggernaut Overdrive, she builds up to 100%. With each increase comes a burst of spiritual energy and she gains a crimson hue that only deepens in colour with every successive release. At full power, her appearance changes drastically, affecting even her skin colour, turning it an horrific pitch-black, but requiring her to feed on souls to maintain such immense power, which leads her to suck out the souls of the weaker people in the surrounding area through special appendages on her upper back. In her normal state, her physical strength is enough to completely dominate over Gai prior to his awakening into the True Juggernaut Overdrive, forcing Rikuri to go beyond her limits, and making her strong enough to negate a full powered Shining Onslaught filled with the spiritual energy of all of his friends. Unfathomable Strength: Rikuri can swing around Nika's body easily, despite the woman's proven difficulty to catch, and was able to put both Gai and Gunha in near death states with minimal effort. In the past, Kazuma was unable to defeat her even with all of his power. In the present, Rikuri was able to break Masato's body in half with only a knife-hand strike, despite him using several of his skills at the same time. She was also able to combat Gai easily, without even trying. Because of her strength, Rikuri can even use the air as a weapon. *'Irreversible Destruction': Any damage Rikuri deals to the world does not heal; Masato states she was a woman born to destroy the world. Whether natural or spiritual based, Rikuri's actions cannot be recovered from. This ability seems to negate even Nika's Vectoriales. However, the true horror of this ability manifests itself in Rikuri's defense; the stronger an attack used against her, the further the attack itself will be "broken", and never return to normal. Immense Durability: Rikuri is unnaturally resilient; this is mostly due to her heritage, but partly it is the result of her own training. Her skin itself is unnaturally hard; as she is able to block sword strikes with a single finger without feeling anything, and occasionally she deflects elemental attacks up to the #80 range with a single swipe of her hand. Even after suffering a fierce onslaught by Gai's hands, Rikuri is still able to stand again and again without receiving tremendous physical harm. In addition, she can keep fighting despite suffering broken bones as if she never suffered those injuries in the first place. Rikuri is unaffected by both physical and spiritual skills; rather, she seems not to notice when skills are used against her. After Rikuri sees an attack once, it will not work against her a second time, as she will no longer recognize it as an attack. High Intelligence: Immense Spiritual Power: Even Nika has stated that Rikuri's spiritual power is more than a force to be reckoned with; a fact that Rikuri proves without a doubt. While Rikuri usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, she can release it to its full extent. Due to her unique origins, Rikuri's spiritual power is unlike anything ever felt before. The presence it exudes is completely at odds with her personality and appearance; the spiritual pressure itself is a vibrant pink and pitch-black, crackling intensely when Rikuri focuses; when Rikuri's power is at it's peak, it transforms into the frightening visage of a Chinese dragon which surrounds her, striking fear into the hearts of her foes. It is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Her skill and control at using manipulating her spiritual aura allows her to perform a variety of abilities. When angered, Rikuri can shape her spiritual energy into that of a much more darker and frightening form, establishing a link between Rikuri's emotions and the emotions of those around her. In a way, this technique is hypnosis, or even a mental influence. The form that this "terror spiritual energy" takes the form of is that of a Tengu. *'Anki' (暗記, Memorization): Like all Seishin, Rikuri is capable of learning any ability and completely mastering them, to the extent that she can use them to one hundred and twenty percent of their capability, becoming more skilled with them than even their original owners. This ability allows her to learn any skill quickly, from simple skills like Kidō to the impossible feats performed by Kazuma, like Full Throttle: Shining Onslaught. She can learn abilities based off of information or word-of-mouth and can now copy humans, successfully learning Fullbring from only a secondhand description. However, Anki does have its limits; Rikuri cannot learn skills that exceed her physical limits, and she is unable to stop herself from learning an ability when she experiences it. **'Observation' (観察, Kansatsu): Observation is the method through which Anki copies other abilities. This allows Rikuri to see the processes of actions broken down to allow easier observation and copying. Psychic Powers Zanpakutō Sekkaginkū (銀空石火, "Flash of the Silver Void") is the name of Rikuri's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a Falchion-like blade that is drenched in the colour of blazing scarlet, burning vividly like a flame. Attached to the pommel is a set of golden long chains which Rikuri can utilize to increase her range; these chains are able to extend and retract upon Rikuri's thoughts, enabling her to swing her sword around at deadly speeds; more often than not leaving the need to release a moot point. *'Shining Onslaught' (炯然躍進, "Keizen Yakushin"): The Nagareboshi clan's trademark technique; Rikuri possesses this ability in Sekkaginkū's sealed state due to her skill. Rikuri unleashes an exceedingly overwhelming spiritual technique which resembles a 'X' spinning blast of light from her blade. Shining Onslaught is formed by condensing stray spiritual energy onto her weapon, adding her own power into the mix before releasing it. This attack is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. Shikai: When released, Sekkaginkū takes the form of a a two handed weapon known as a ji. It is masterpiece as a weapon due to its versatility that puts to use all major characteristics of large two handed weapons, allowing it to be efficient in slashing, thrusting, battering, scything, and sweeping. The design of Sekkaginkū is rather jagged and feral in appearance, resembling more of a scythe than a ji. It possesses an azure and glistening golden colour scheme, with several runic markings engraved upon the haft of the ji. Shikai Special Abilities: With a single command, Rikuri amasses her spiritual power upon the ji; that spiritual energy compresses to it's utmost limit, accelerating the spiritual particles to their final stages; unable to contain such a boost for long, the head of the ji, and thus most of the haft shoots out at overwhelming speeds, extending to its maximum length at several times the speed of sound. In addition, it contracts at the same speed that it expands—moving at overwhelming speeds to achieve it's final length in less than a second. It has been noted that aside from the method of activation, this ability is eerily similar to Gin Ichimaru's Kamishini no Yari. Rikuri has noted that the reason that Sekkaginkū has such a simple ability is to throw her foes off of the ability of her Bankai, and thus the true ability of Sekkaginkū. Regardless, this ability still remains incredibly deadly despite all odds. Bankai: Enkotsu Rengokuryū, Sekkaginkū (円滑煉獄龍銀空石火, "Undisturbed Dragon of Purgatory, Flash of the Silver Void"): Not Yet Revealed. Bankai Special Abilities: Upon activation, Enkotsu Rengokuryū, Sekkaginkū draws in stray spiritual energy from the atmosphere, before moulding and manifesting that spiritual energy in the form of several orbs of differing colours around Rikuri's body. These orbs are called the Seven Treasures (七宝 "Nanatakara"), each having a different ability that have almost no connection to any other; though it should be known that each orb is incredibly deadly. *'Watakara' (輪宝, "Wheel Treasure"): *'Wanatakara' (罠宝, "Trap Treasure"): Swinging her ji around, Rikuri amasses spiritual energy upon the entirety of the weapon; after a few moments, she thrusts the weapon into the skies, piercing the air itself. Once there, Enkotsu Rengokuryū, Sekkaginkū releases a unique scent into the air that is basically unavoidable; polluting the air itself, it possesses special properties that disable and paralyse effeminate males and effeminate males only. Once inhaling the scent, their basic motor functions are reversed and shut off, as is their connection to their spiritual energy, rendering them helpless. *'Umatakara' (馬宝, "Horse Treasure"): *'Shutakara' (珠宝, "Gem Treasure"): *'Shoutakara' (象宝, "Phenomenon Treasure"): *'Kojitakara' (居士宝, "Private-Sector Scholar Treasure"): *'Shouguntakara' (将軍宝, "General Treasure"): Resurrección: Enkotsu Rengokuryū, Sekkaginkū: Caos Borde Asura Devastar (円滑煉獄龍銀空石火・阿修羅と魔龍の宴 (円滑煉獄龍銀空石火・カオス・ボーヅ・アスラ・デバスター), Enkotsu Rengokuryū, Sekkaginkū Kaosu Bodu Asura Debasuta, Spanish for "Undisturbed Dragon of Purgatory, Flash of the Silver Void, Shade Master of Outskirts Dragon's Hand", Japanese for "Undisturbed Dragon of Purgatory, Flash of the Silver Void, Edge of Chaos, Ravaging of the Warring God Realm"): A fusion of her Hollowification and Anteishi Setsura, it is activated with a chant: "I, who is about to awaken am the avatar of destruction who has stolen principles of domination! I laugh at "infinity", and reject "dreams"! I shall become the one who brings the world to its knees. The Queen of Domination...and I shall sink you to the crimson purgatory!" (私は、誰が目覚めるしようとしている午前支配の原則を盗まれた破壊の化身私は"無限"笑うと、 "夢"を拒否する私はその膝に世界をもたらす一つとなったものとします。支配の女王と私は真っ赤な煉獄にあなたを沈むしなければならない！, "Watashi wa, dare ga mezameru shiyō to shite iru gozen shihai no gensoku o nusuma reta hakai no keshin watashi wa" mugen" warau to, " yume" o kyohi suru watashi wa sono hiza ni sekai o motarasu hitotsu to natta mono to shimasu. Shihai no joō to watashi wa makkana rengoku ni anata o shizumu shinakereba naranai!") Resurrección Special Abilities: Hollowification Relationships Gallery File:Rikuri2.jpg File:NagareboshiCousin.jpg Trivia *When translated into kanji, Rikuri's name 陸離, glistening, hints at her ancestry and her clan's signature ability. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Seishin Category:Female Category:LGBT Characters Category:Nagareboshi Clan Category:Vizard Category:Villains Category:Antagonists